creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forest Friend
Był piękny lipcowy ranek. Wstałem, ubrałem się i wyszedłem na dwór. Odetchnąłem powietrzem. Było ciepłe i suche. Bardzo ciepłe. Chwilę pokręciłem się po dworze zajrzałem do psa. Zjadłem malin. Były słodkie i soczyste. Bardzo soczyste. Wróciłem do domu po czym zjadłem śniadanie. Kanapkę. Z szynką. Postanowiłem zadzwonić po kumpla aby pojeździć z nim rowerami. Podniosłem ze stołu telefon. Miałem przeszło 100 sms'ów. -Czy was to już całkowicie pojebało?- pomyślałem po czym sprawdziłem je. Wszystkie pochodziły od dziwnego numeru który jednak znikł i pojawiła się nazwa Forest Friend. Tak jak w wiadomościach z sieci. Było to dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. Jednakowoż ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami i włączyłem kontakty. Miałem ich dużo. Bardzo dużo. Przewijając je trafiłem na kontakt Forest Friend. Zdjęcie pokazywało pentagram. -Co jest?-zastanawaiłem się i przewijałem dalej. -Rysiek. Jest Rysiek. Okej. - Po czym nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę. Odezwały się dwa sygnały po czym usłyszałem głos. Bardzo dziwny i przerażający tubalny głos. -Hello my new friend.-Usłyszałem w słuchawce. Zmroziło mnie dziwne uczucie lęku i niepewności. Tak. Bardzo się wystraszyłem. -Hej cześć stary. Co tam? Jak tam?- To już był głos Ryśka. -No siemanko Rychu. Ej słuchaj wbijasz dziś do mnie? Przejedziemy się rowerami. Ostatnio jak byłem na grzybach znalazłem w polach fajną opuszczoną drogę. Może da się tam znaleźć coś ciekawego? -No okej. Tylko jak mnie wkręcasz... -Nie, nie. Zluzuj. Nie wkręcam cię. Tam musi być coś ciekawego. To jedziesz czy się cykasz? -Ja się cykam? Pojebało? Już idę po rower i jedziemy. Za poł godzinki pod tobą. Narka. -Okej czekam. Nereczka. Odłożyłem słuchawkę. Po chwili gdy już szykowałem się do wyjaścia telefon zadzwonił ponownie. Rysiek. Odebrałem. -No czego chcesz? -Good my friend. Come here. Come too me. Too my people. Po czym głuchy sygnał. To był ten sam głos. Nie będę kłamał. To już mnie przeraziło. Bardzo przeraziło. Jednak wziąłem telefon do kieszeni i wyszedłem wyciągnąc rower z garażu. -Muszę o tym powiedzieć Ryśkowi. Czy sobie debil ze mnie żartuje czy co? Jeśli to żart nigdy więcej nie wsiądzie do mojego Kaszlaka. Zapaliłem papierosa i siadłem pod domem rozmyślałem i czekałem. Po jakimś czasie ujrzałem go na drodze. -Co ty sobie za żarty robisz? Głoś zmieniasz wydzwaniasz do mnie jakieś dyrdymały pierdolisz przez telefon. Nigdy więcej... -Zamknij pysk. To ty do mnie wydzwaniasz i jeszcze ktoś pisze jako Forest Friend. -Pokaż to... Ty patrz tu. Na jego telefonie były te same wiadomości i ten sam kontakt. -Nie no to już jest przegięcie. Koleś sobie żarty z nas stroi... Rysiek trzymaj mnie... -Zluzuj majty. Skoro i do mnie pisał i do ciebie widocznie ma jakiś powód. Zapisałeś numer? -Nie. Za szybko znikł. -Ja wiem tylko że składał się z szóstek i dziewiątek. Ale to do nikąd nie prowadzi. -Okej dobra. Olejmy to. Jedziemy. -No chodź. Nie będziemy tak stać cały dzień. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była 6:66. Jak byk widziałem szóstą sześdziesiąt sześć. Oblał mnie zimny pot. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem jeszcze raz. 9:42. -Hej stary wszystko okej? Dziwnie zbladłeś. -Tak tak ja tylko... No nic. Nieważne. Jedźmy już. Jedziemy i rozmawiamy o wszystkim i o niczym. A on tylko jechał z boku. Czemu się nie przyjrzałem? Nie zawróciłem? Dojechaliśmy. Pogoda była dość ładna. Słonko, chmurki. Tak chmurki. Droga była łatana wielokrotnie co było widać wyraźnie jednak nikt nie przejechał. Nikogo nie zauważyliśmy. Droga dalej. Zauważyliśmy jakąś panią. Chyba. Jechała motorem. Nagle skręciła w drzewo. Spadła kilka metrów dalej. Podjechałem i spytałem. thumb|Droga była stara. Wiele razy łatana -Nic się pani nie stało? -Mi jeszcze nie. - Dziwnie na mnie spojrzała.-Ale oni uznają że byś idealnie do nich pasował. Uważaj strzeż się. Oni już tu idą. Muszę uciekać. Poczołgała się do przodu po czym runęła na ziemię. Z jej piersi z okolic serca leciała krew. -Co się pani stało? -Mi już nic. Tak dobrze.. Tak ładnie... Uważaj nie daj się. Odmów. Masz prawo. Żegnaj. Po czym jej głowa którą podtrzymywałem ramieniem opadła bezwiednie przez moją rękę. Martwa głowa. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na nią, ułożyłem na ziemi i odszedłem. -Rychu może wróćmy co? Tu się dzieje coś niedobrego. Coś strasznego. -Co cykasz się? Nagle ci się odechciało? Co? Że jedna psycholka rozjebała się o drzewo nic nie świadczy. -Nie mów tak o zmarłej. Nie cykam się. Jedziemy. thumb|148px|Przy wjeździe stał znak. Wyboista droga Dalej już było tylko mroczniej. Droga. Stał znak. Wyboista nawierzchnia. Pomyślałem że trzeba zwolnić. powiedziałem do Ryśka on jednak stwierdził: -Tu nikt nie jeździ. A wiem że lubisz zapierdalać. Jedź. -Lubiłem. Jakoś mi się odechciało. Po czym popchnął mnie. Pojechałem. To nie był ten Rysiek. Zjechaliśmy do lasu. Jechałem około 30 km/h. Gdyż hamulce w moim rowerze już dawno przestały działać. Drzewa wyglądały jakby patrzyły się na mnie. Jakimś szatańskim wzrokiem. Stał fragment ściany. Z wymalowanym pentagramem. Obróciłem się. Rysiek znikł. Został rower który leżał na środku drogi. postanowiłem zjechać na dół i zawrócić. Mijałem kolejne pentagramy. Spalony samochód. Gałęzie biły mnie po twarzy. Po rękach parzyły pokrzywy. Jedna z gałęzi rozcięła mi czoło. Zjechałem. Zsiałem z roweru. Po co? Po co ja to zrobiłem? Ujrzałem dziwną czarną chmurę? Czarnego ducha? Cokolwiek. Przybliżało się. Wsiadłem na rower. Jechałem. Ile się dało. Nie oglądałem się. Wpadłem do jakiejś hali nad którą zauważyłem napis "69 Witaj nowy". Nie wychamowałem. Zderzyłem się z tylną ścianą. Chyba złamałem rękę. Podniosłem się i wziąłem z plecaka nóż i latarkę. Stanąłem pod ścianą. -Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić rób to szybko. Ja powiem. Nie. Nie przyłącze się do Was. Usłyszałem ten sam głos co wtedy w telefonie. Szatański był ten śmiech. I te oczy. Te kły. Ta twarz. Tego nie da się opisać. I te olbrzymie palce. Ileż ich było? Kły. Potargane włosy. Wielkie nogi. Twarz jak postać z moich najgorszych koszmarów. A na czole wytatułowany pentagram. W twarzy tej z trudem rozpoznałem Ryśka. Nie dowierzałem temu. To nie miało prawa istnieć. -Coś ty zrobił ze sobą człowieku? Zgłupiałeś? -Nie jestem już człowiekiem. Jestem czymś o wiele potężniejszym. Chodź do nas. Idealnie się nadajesz. -Nie. -Więc tak? Tamta baba cię wzruszyła? -Spierdalaj. Otoczyła mnie ta czarna chmura. Bardzo czarna. Dostałem czymś w policzek. Chyba kluczem francuskim. Upadłem. Dotkąłem policzka. Poczułem pieczenie. Krew. Tak była czerwona i lepka. Wstałem. -To wszystko na co cię stać szatański pomiocie? Śmieciu jeden? Co chcesz mi udowodnić? Ktoś mnie kopnął w głowę. Potem w brzuch. Jeden z nich rozciął mi nogę nożem. -Chcesz więcej? Nie ma sprawy.Przyłącz się. Chodź do nas. -Powiem jedno słowo. Nie. I jeszcze. Sprzedałeś się. Żegnaj. Po czym spróbowałem wstać. Coś mi podcięło nogi. Rozwaliłem sobie nos. Począłgalem się do przodu. Kopali mnie i bili aż zemdlałem. Obudziłem się. -Gdzie ja jestem? Aaaa... A skąd ja tu? Próbowałem wstać. Leżałem na łące. Nieopodal wjazdu do tej ciemnej doliny. Nie zauważyłem żadnych ran. Tylko głowa mnie bolała. Przeszywająco. Podeszła do mnie kobieta w kapturze. Ściągnęła kaptur. Tak to ta sama kobieta która się rozbiła na motocyklu. -Wybrałeś dobrą ścieżkę. Witamy z powrotem.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Zemdlałem... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie